


First kiss

by zinniapetals



Series: Rinharu Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was sloppy, rushed, unplanned - it resembled their relationship so perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

Their first kiss was sloppy, rushed, unplanned - it resembled their relationship so perfectly.

Haru’s lip throbbed from where Rin’s teeth collided too hard, and Rin’s neck probably had tiny crescent moons embedded into the skin from where Haru dug his fingers too deeply.

But that didn’t matter to Haru, not one bit.

Figuring out that he was sort of in love with Rin wasn’t a huge revelation that kept him up all night, tossing and turning the idea in his brain. No, it was more of a quiet acceptance.

It made him more eager to get Rin’s messages, more frustrated when Rin didn’t reply, more aware of the fact that he went to sleep alone.

When Rin finally came back to Japan, Haru decided that enough was enough and made the first move. The walk back from the train station to Haru’s apartment was quiet but not uncomfortable, Rin would point out stuff that appealed to him and Haru would hum in acknowledgement. 

As Rin began to walk away after dropping Haru off at his door, Haru lunged forward pulling Rin from his shirt and down to his level, not romantic at all but efficient for getting his feelings across.

Haru could taste the cinnamon lingering in Rin’s mouth from the gum he was nervously chewing as they waited for the train to come, he could feel Rin’s neck tight with tension, he could smell the ever so familiar scent of chlorine and cologne that belongs to Rin.

When they separated, Rin’s cheeks were flushed red and he stared at Haru’s lips with a new fascination. Haru silently tucked away this image of Rin, mentally panicking at what Rin would say to his sudden action.

“I missed you,” Rin finally whispered, afraid that any louder and the spell between them would shatter.

“I’m sorry,” Haru replied, voice slightly shaky, hand reaching forward to pull Rin towards him. “But you’re home now.” 

“Yeah, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work for this pairing! I hope they weren't too OOC.  
> lmao @ the title though, i couldn't think of anything.


End file.
